


Dreams of a Nobody

by SimplySadistic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depression, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySadistic/pseuds/SimplySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas continues to have dreams about someone that he doesn't remember. SPOILERS INSIDE! One-Shot. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of "The Promise of a Lifetime," which can also be located on my page, but with Roxas instead of Sora. This story takes place right after the events of Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Possible spoilers if you haven't played much of Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II or Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy the story!

Roxas sat on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Axel was sitting next to him. He was holding a sea salt ice cream stick, the Popsicle having already been eaten by the blonde haired Nobody. The stick said "WINNER" on it.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said, "What does this mean?" He showed the red head the stick that said "WINNER."

"Hey, now," Axel said, smiling, "You've got a winner. That can be turned into a free ice cream bar when we go get some more ice cream."

Roxas looked at the Popsicle stick, smiling. He put it in his pocket, keeping the stick to remind him of the memories he shared with Axel…

-.-

Roxas placed the Popsicle stick inside the white envelope that was dedicated to Axel. He set the envelope on Axel's night stand that was placed next to Axel's bed.

"I'm sorry, Axel," Roxas said, walking out of the room.

-.-

"We don't accept resignations…" Saix stood in Roxas' way. He was wearing a black Organization cloak that covered his entire body. He had long dark blue hair and there was an "X" shaped scar that was centered on the bridge of his nose. He knew that Roxas was planning on leaving the Organization.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Roxas said, his blue eyes remaining on the Luna Diver. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave Organization XIII and The Castle That Never Was. He needed to figure out why he was chosen by the Keyblade. He needed to find out who the brunette was from his dreams…

"Then let's keep this short and sweet," Saix turned to face Roxas. He held out his hand, his Claymore, Lunatic, appearing in his hand.

Roxas held out his hand, the Kingdom Key appearing out of thin air. If it was a fight that Saix wanted, it was a fight that he was going to get.

-.-

Having beaten Saix, Roxas continued to walk out of The Castle That Never Was. He walked the streets of The World That Never Was, heading to the Corridor of Darkness.

"So, your mind's made up?" Axel asked the 13th Organization member as Roxas passed him in the streets. The red head was leaning against a building near the Corridor of Darkness, waiting for Roxas. He knew it would come to this.

Roxas stopped in his tracks, sighing. He didn't even turn around to face Axel. "Why did the Keyblade choose me?" He asked, not expecting the Flurry of Dancing Flames to be able to answer him. "I have to know." Having explained his reason for leaving, Roxas continued walking again.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel stopped leaning on the wall, clenching his fists at his side. He was mad at Roxas for leaving, but he was more worried about the blonde, "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel knew it was true. And despite how powerful Roxas was, he alone would not be able to fend off the power of Organization XIII, even though half of the Organization had been defeated at Castle Oblivion.

"No one will miss me," Roxas said, continuing to walk away.

"That's not true!" Axel yelled as he watched Roxas step into the Corridor of Darkness, disappearing, "I will…"

I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like is any of this for real… Or not?

Roxas jolted up in his bed, his blue eyes scanning the room. It was just a dream… Roxas swung his legs over the edge of his bed, throwing the sheets off of him. His feet met the cold wood floor, sending shivers through his body. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Why did he keep having these dreams? Ever since he started his new life in Twilight Town, he kept having the same dream. At least, when he wasn't dreaming about the brunette boy, that is. He didn't even know who these people were. So, why was he dreaming about them?

He stood up from his bed and walked to his bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing some water into his face, hoping to calm himself down. He turned the faucet off and then grabbed a towel, wiping off his face with it. He looked in the mirror, staring into his own blue eyes. "What's happening to me?" A simple question that he couldn't answer. He doubted that anyone could answer it.

Roxas sighed and walked back to his bedroom, about to get back in bed. But, what he saw next completely blew his mind. A white envelope sat upon the night stand next to Roxas' bed. Roxas walked cautiously to his night stand, picking up the envelope. He opened it and then dumped the contents into the palm of his hand. A Popsicle stick fell out of the envelope and into his hand. The word "WINNER" was printed along the side of the Popsicle stick.

Roxas sat on his bed, examining the Popsicle stick. He couldn't help but smile, almost as if he remembered the times that he and Axel spent together…


End file.
